


【娜俊】Take it off

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *是体育生娜和美术生俊*依旧很多废话，想直接看🚗可以往后拉（）*道具普雷有*ooc勿上升真人*直播看得我现在都还在上头中……阿伟死去活来





	【娜俊】Take it off

 

 

 

 

 

“仁俊啊。”

 

埋头调色的黄仁俊“哎”了一声抬起头，看见罗渽民趴在画架后面的床上用捉摸不定的表情看着自己。

 

“有没有画过自己啊？就是……嗯……自己的裸体……”

 

罗渽民发誓他真的只是突然好奇，因为他之前偶然看到一篇文章说某女画家抓自己的女佣当裸模，为了让她脱衣服自己也脱了个精光……没有别的什么想法，然而问出来以后他就后悔了，因为黄仁俊的面部表情也变得捉摸不定了。哦豁完蛋，自己的谜之发言是不是吓到可爱的小画家室友了——

 

“没画过。”

 

黄仁俊干脆简洁的回答道，又低下头接着调色。

 

诶，

 

好。

 

罗渽民恍惚地点点头，意料之中的答案让话题结束的如此之快——

 

才怪。黄仁俊头也没抬地补了一句，

 

“我太瘦。”

 

 

哦……额嗯？

 

罗渽民本来停止思考的脑子又开始飞速运转并试图解析这三个字，那么仁俊应该是以前打算画自己，并且是脱光了并且至少看了一眼自己……

 

…等等…我在想什么……罗渽民拍了拍自己的脑袋。

 

而黄仁俊意外的心情挺好，画笔一挥开始在画布上画背景。

 

“以前要画人体的时候就找杂志里的模特当参考，那种身材比较好吧？肌肉线条比例什么的都很美…

 

“你问这干啥？”

 

黄仁俊从画布后面探出头眨巴着眼睛看罗渽民，罗渽民觉得脸突然有点发烫，扭头看窗外。

 

“就……问问”

 

“这不像你啊，罗运动员，平时没有这么扭扭捏捏的哦？”

 

“都说了随便问问啦……”罗渽民假装打了个哈欠，从床上跳下来跑去厨房拿饮料。

 

 

 

 

 

 

罗渽民没多久就出门去校队训练了，等到了晚上回来的时候，黄仁俊还在肝图——也许是明天或者后天的作业。美术生真是辛苦啊，又费脑子工程量又大，罗渽民想。

 

黄仁俊感觉到有谁的一股灼热的视线钉在自己背后，回头一看他的刚回来的体育生室友汗涔涔地靠在墙边，用同情的眼神默默地注视着他。但是这并不是普通的同情的眼神，在罗渽民小鹿般俊美可爱的五官，尤其是那双湿漉漉的略下垂的杏眼的光环加持下，变得异常的柔和，甚至有了点含情脉脉的既视感。

 

黄仁俊有点明白其他女生为总说这位朋友人美心善充满爱了，哪个女生被这么一双眼睛看着不会心花怒放，这就是她们口中能“净化人心”的眼神吧；但是，很可惜，他作为罗大帅哥的一般路过室友，现在内心只有一个想法占绝对主导地位——

 

【卧槽。gay爆。】

 

虽然这家伙本来也是gay。

 

罗渽民也是这么想的，所以发现自己被应该是直男的室友抓包以后迅速移开视线，假装擦汗，试图用脖子上挂着的毛巾遮住脸上的红晕。

 

最后还是黄仁俊打破了尴尬。

 

“一身臭汗的，快去洗澡……”

 

“是！”眼力见很好的渽民同学欣然领命，一溜烟钻进了浴室。

 

 

 

罗渽民中午没头脑地问出那个“有没有画过自己”的问题时，也许并不知道他室友下周一的作业就是画人体。

 

黄仁俊有一个很大胆——不，好像也不能说是大胆——的想法。

 

想画他这个室友。

 

体育生的恰到好处的肌肉分布和流畅的身体线条，应该能为他的下一个作品提供不错的样本。

 

他庆幸渽民算是脾气很好的，不然还真不知道该怎么和他说。

 

“渽民呐——”

 

 

 

 

 

黄仁俊，作为一个学画画的，某些时候比罗渽民这个练腱子肉的还虎。

 

罗渽民被浴室的热气蒸的有点晕呼呼的，听见仁俊在外面吼了一声：

 

“能帮忙当一下我的人体模特吗？接下来一周的午饭我请客”

 

吓得罗渽民一个趔趄差点滑倒，好在反应快及时扶住了门框。

 

“啥？？”

 

他一脸不可置信地望着窗边的仁俊，对方一脸云淡风轻岁月静好。

 

“你身材比我好，应该画出来也比较好看吧”

 

一向好说话的罗渽民脸上闪过一丝为难的表情。

 

黄仁俊一脸委屈。

 

“渽民不愿意也没关系，我就照镜子画自己……”

 

【不不不我不是这个意思……】

 

还没等罗渽民开口解释，黄仁俊已经开始解睡衣衬衫的扣子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

罗渽民发现自己的性格真的很难拒绝别人，尤其是黄仁俊，以前他拜托自己帮忙，无论是什么，给他带东西还是煮饭，他都几乎无条件答应。为什么这次要拒绝呢……

 

给人展示自己的身体就算了，但是仁俊除外。

 

 

于是事情发展成了两个大老爷们儿，赤条条地，站在画架的两边，面面相觑。

 

罗渽民一直都觉得黄仁俊的身材正正好。虽然黄仁俊老是说自己体格太小，但是他的精瘦的肌肉线条明明有着不一样的青少年专属的美感，身体比例也很不错——

 

仁俊啊open your eyes，对自己的身材要有自信啊切拜。

 

而黄仁俊已经拿起画笔开始勾勒罗渽民的身体轮廓，一面用一本正经的眼神端详体育生一面饶有兴致地说，

 

“不愧是渽民呀……”

 

“我……摆啥pose？”罗渽民试探性地问道。

 

“就这样挺好的。啊还有，”

 

黄仁俊伸手指了指罗渽民围在腰间的浴巾。

 

“这个拿掉吧”

 

罗渽民“啊”了一声，有点不好意思地解下浴巾。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

渐渐地，房间里只剩下画笔与画纸摩擦的沙沙声，屋内的氛围逐渐变得微妙起来，两人无用的默契让他们的眼神不由自主地往同一个地方飘。

 

罗渽民准备放空一会儿让自己冷静一下，听见黄仁俊不咸不淡地来了一句，

 

“渽民发育的真好”

 

在说什么呢……罗渽民瞪了黄仁俊一眼，对方从画架上抬起头，嘴角扯出一个意义不明的微笑。

 

罗渽民决定也逗一逗小画家。

 

“仁俊知不知道自己刚才的话很危险啊，你也晓得我刚和男朋友分手吧……”他从床尾不动声色地慢慢地挪向黄仁俊坐着的床头，黄仁俊像没注意到一样专心地埋头作画中。

 

信息量很大的一句话，罗渽民相信以黄仁俊的智商分析得出他的意思。

 

等黄仁俊再次仰起头，他的模特已经爬到了画架正上方，在离他十公分的地方用柔和中带有侵略性的眼神注视着他。

 

黄仁俊放下笔。

 

“我知道，我上个月刚和她分手”

 

罗渽民本来自信满满的表情一下子变得有些堂皇，他发誓他原本真的只是想皮一下，结果对面的“直男”怎么段位比自己还高了一点啊？

 

而现在两人心照不宣地对上了暗号。

 

他凑过去亲吻黄仁俊因长时间没有补充水分而变得有点干的双唇，没有被拒绝。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“靠……仁俊根本就不是直男吧……口活这么好……”

 

罗渽民躺在床上任由黄仁俊跪在自己双腿间吞吐那根变得凶猛的东西，揪着他棕色的碎发。

 

“我也没说过我是直男啊……谈过女朋友或者……没遇上喜欢的男孩子……又不代表我是直的……”

 

“仁俊喜欢我呀？嗯？”

 

黄仁俊抬头看了罗渽民一眼，又露出之前的那个意义不明的笑容。

 

“不？暂时只是喜欢肉体罢了”

 

啊又来了，绝对是故意的，别人是先打一巴掌再给一颗糖，这哥是先软软地贴上自己的胸口再冷眼将自己无情地推开，永远都摸不清他心里在想什么，或许从他褪下自己的衣服开始或者更早以前他就把一切计划好了，只是一步步引导自己顺着预想的发展走罢了。然而就是这样的黄仁俊却让罗渽民欲罢不能，恨不得下一秒就把他侵犯到哭出来。

 

“难道渽民……呼……喜欢我吗……”

 

罗渽民盯着黄仁俊的翘起的一晃一晃白色水蜜桃般的臀部，赌气般地回答，

 

“我也只是喜欢仁俊的肉体，别多想咯”

 

“这样事情就很好办了……我们都先别多想，”黄仁俊从罗渽民胯间抬起上身，“享受当下就好了……”

 

他跨坐到罗渽民结实的大腿上，向身下人大大方方地张开腿露出自己的秘密花园，罗渽民感觉到自己本能地咽了一口口水。

 

盛情难却。

 

——那我就不客气了。

 

他猛地反将黄仁俊压在床上，大口大口地喘着气，腾出一只手从床头柜摸出润滑剂和套。

 

“清洗过了……？你果然是计划好的吧……等着自己的模特送上门的画家先生？嗯？”

 

黄仁俊被下身传来的突然的酸胀感弄得惊叫了一声，罗渽民的两根手指沾着润滑液捅了进去，熟练地在内壁打转。

 

“我做什么都是有准备的哦……”他凑到罗渽民耳边，蜻蜓点水般地点了一下。

 

这家伙……太厉害了，罗渽民想，之前一直就像无事发生一样，换作他的话这种心思根本藏不住……像是小小的惩罚一样，他捏了一下黄仁俊腹部因上身蜷缩而出现的软肉。

 

觉得扩张的差不多了的罗渽民扶着尚未疲软依旧尺寸乐观的性器猛地挺入黄仁俊温热湿润的后穴，两人同时闷哼了一声。

 

——好紧……真的是第一次被开发吧……

 

“艹你慢点……额啊……他们说的是真的……你他妈……真的大……啊……”

 

“放松……习惯了就好了……”难得爆粗口的仁俊也好可爱，罗渽民这么想着愉悦地接着说，“仁俊尼把我吸得好紧……♡”

 

“pabo呀”仁俊嗔怒地锤了一下罗渽民的胸口。

 

 

这真是梦一般的场景，原本以为对方性向与自己不同的两人一直保持着一定的距离，只是偶尔会开开这方面的小玩笑，结果今天以这样的方式共享着对方的心跳……到底是谁先跨出这一步的？已经不重要了，两人甘愿在这片灰色的“禁区”沉沦下去。

 

“很、舒、服、吧、”罗渽民随着下身顶撞黄仁俊的敏感点的节奏一字一顿地说，炽热的眼神让黄仁俊觉得自己要被灼伤了似的。

 

“要……升天……了……哈啊……”

 

毫无保留地，罗渽民每一次冲刺都精准地击中要害，黄仁俊剩下的最后一点力气都用来攀着罗渽民好看的腰背，因快感而发麻的双腿无力地晃动着。

 

黄仁俊听过所谓的“再麻木的男人，前列腺都是敏感的”，但是真的没料到会这么爽，比和女孩子做还……他突然就很羡慕以前罗渽民的小男友们。

 

艺术生的发散性思维让他不知怎的想到了点别的，他伸手在军中紧实的屁股上捏了一把，

 

“渽民的这里？用过吗？”

 

啊这哥又在想什么……

 

罗渽民满脸通红地沉默了一会儿，随后不情不愿地点了点头。

 

“诶——”黄仁俊眨着水汪汪的眼睛一脸八卦，“舒服吧舒服吧？”

 

“哇你不会想……”罗渽民惊讶地捂住张大的嘴，他觉得自己似乎知道仁俊的下一个大胆的想法是什么了。

 

“我看到了，那根，”仁俊朝床头柜的方向指了指，“帮我一个忙吗……我想看看……渽民自己也想做吧……”

 

“坏家伙……”渽民嘴上发着牢骚，左手已经探出去打开了抽屉。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

绝景，真是绝景。黄仁俊想。

 

身上的小狼狗一面把欲望深埋在自己体内，一面呻吟着给自己开拓后穴，不多时将形状狰狞的dildo慢慢地推入……

 

“呃……啊……”

 

原本alpha气场爆表的狼犬变得像发情期的双眼通红浑身颤抖的小白兔一样，声音也是介于清澈高昂的少年音与低沉磁性的烟嗓之间。这简直是黄仁俊人生中见过的最奇妙的画面。

 

罗渽民急急忙忙地伸手去遮仁俊的眼睛。

 

“不要……看……呜……哈啊……”

 

“渽民很可爱啊”得逞的黄仁俊咯咯地笑，恶作剧般地推了一下按摩棒，罗渽民的身体迅速作出反应，仰起头难耐地“啊”了一声。

 

“呀！黄仁俊！”

紧接着罗渽民瞪了黄仁俊一眼，下身的动作变得更猛更狠，现在黄仁俊连攀着罗渽民的腰的力气都没有了。

 

 

 

 

 

“渽民的身体真的很漂亮啊……”

 

罗渽民对于这句真挚的夸赞笑得灿烂，亲了一下黄仁俊的额头。

 

天完全黑透的凌晨，走廊里传来路过的男学生的说笑声。事后的两个男孩依偎着贴在被窝里。

 

“仁俊的也不差啊，尤其是这里”罗渽民摸了摸室友的光滑的脖子，“如果我会画画的话，想画仁俊的后颈哦…”

 

小奶狗陶醉地吸入那个部位散发的淡淡的沐浴露清香，情难自已地伸出舌尖舔了舔。

 

“呀别留下印子了……我明天还要出门”实际上已经留下吻痕了，就之前罗渽民抱着他脖子啃的那几下没痕迹才怪。

 

“不过，”黄仁俊抬头看了罗渽民一眼，“渽民想画的话明天我教你呀”

 

“内？”

 

“我的……脖子？”

 

！！

 

“那我们得早点起来才行呀……仁俊和我一起快点睡快点睡，晚安……”

 

黄仁俊哭笑不得，还是小孩子呀，即使就比自己小五个月。

 

“晚安♡”

 

 

 

——我的专属model。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————TBC————————

 


End file.
